What's so Wrong with Being Happy?
by Wufeidragon
Summary: AU story. DBZ gang somewhere in past history in England before magic died out. My first story on ff.net, please R&R.
1. suprise meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. If I did, it wouldn't be the same series. The reason for these stupid disclaimers still manages to elude me. I can't seem to understand how someone would think that an author on fanfiction.net would be the creator….  
  
A/N: This is an A/U story that takes place in a medieval age or possibly enlightenment (because of political situations) fantasy world. Not all the characters are included in the story but you can be pretty sure to expect Vegita and Bulma as well as Goku, Chi Chi and Piccolo. The story is very different but I'm trying very hard to keep the characters ….in character. I know basically everything needed to know about the series so if there's something that seems off, that's most likely how I meant it to be but feel free to ask about it.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
"..." indicates speach  
  
  
  
  
  
What's so Wrong with Being Happy?  
  
Surprise Meetings  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi struggled to keep her temper under control as she stared at the merchant across from her. "You're telling me that an apple costs 13 daki? That's more than the royal market charges!"  
  
"Iah'm sorry ma'am. Iah'm not in control of them prices. I jus' sell the merchandize fer me da."  
  
Well.. he wasn't the merchant… but she would be back to talk to that cheating scum! She growled as she slammed her money on the table. "There's 10 daki, I'm taking the apple."  
  
The merchant's son just stared dumbly at her retreating form and picked up the 10 daki coin before smiling, "Well, tha' went better'n usual"  
  
Chi-Chi was in town.. a treat for her, but it could really be aggravating. She took a bite out of her apple and walked down the road. Her fuming retreated as she thanked the gods that she didn't have to deal with scandalous merchants every day. Even if she didn't like the palace laws she knew that she had a pretty lax environment for a princess and that others had life a lot worse. She prided herself for realizing this and that caused her to be a little egotistical.  
  
A thin, waifish boy caught her attention and she grinned a little playfully. 'I wonder what in kami's name he could be doing crouching by a jewel stand'' She thought, the sarcasm becoming almost tangible.  
  
She cautiously traveled over to the teenage thief without drawing the attention of the merchant and knelt beside the boy. He didn't even notice her at first because he was so intent on his prey, waiting for an opening. She cleared her throat to draw his attention to her.  
  
His eyes widened when he heard that sound right behind him. She could see him shaking slightly as his head slowly turned towards her, eyes still wide with fear. Deciding to 'play' with him a little first, she looked down her nose at him. A stern expression was written across her face. She kept his gaze locked onto hers as her hands moved towards her hips. She opened her mouth and the boy flinched, prepared for the verbal barrage.  
  
He opened his eyes curiously when he heard a giggle. Soon there was loud laughing behind him and his eyes widened. She smiled down at him and handed him a bag of gold coins…100, equal to 1,000 daki. The boys eyes widened even more to the point where she was afraid they might fall out of his skull. He wasn't a stupid kid though, so, after a few moments of gaping open mouthed and moving his gaze back and forth between the two anomalies, he pulled himself together and stood up straight. He was taller than she, Chi-Chi noticed. He just looked younger than he was. He took her hand in his and shook it vigorously while spouting out, in his lower class accent, "Thank ya muchly lady!" before running off down the road giddily but still with the cautious gate of a thief.  
  
Chi-Chi was definitely pleased to have helped the boy. A smile was plastered across her face and her heart beat quickly. 'Such a thrill from one small reaction…. Amazing…' She starting walking as thoughts ran through her mind taking her into a different world, while her body moved of it's own accord.  
  
'It's funny how you always take things for granted until you see someone with a worse life. Life's finally given me a way to appreciate it. Suppose it wanted some recognition,' she giggled a little at her inner joke. Anyone looking at her must have thought her crazy but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. 'I wonder if other royalty ever realize why they're unhappy. Do any of them realize that no matter how much they try to make themselves feel higher than others or order others around they won't be satisfied? I suppose that's why some hunt, and others fence. They at least do something with their time, of course, they're still unhappy. They don't realize that dong things themselves or helping others is what gives you satisfaction with your life… to know that this was your own work. The fact that that person is smiling because of you…' Chi-Chi continued to smile absently.  
  
She began to reflect on How had she convinced her parents to let her go out to the cities to complete what she felt she was put there to do.  
  
Her typical royal family never approved of her escapades into the city (they always caught her when she snuck out) so she convinced them that because she wouldn't stop going she could take care of herself in the city by learning a defense. She chose one that was rarely practiced in her country so that it couldn't be defended against, known as kung fu. Her parents reluctantly consented, knowing they couldn't stop her, but were displeased again when she broke the news that she would need different, (as in: "not royal") clothing. She could never do a roundhouse kick to defend herself with a dress on. She needed to wear pants.  
  
She ended up wearing a warrior's outfit. Something fit for a ranger: A shirt similar to a tunic but tight fitting that split to allow movement of the legs. The shirt ended at about her mid thigh and showed pants underneath from her belt down, shown through the side slits. Her boots were fine to be exposed to the sewage covered ground and it was an outfit warm enough for her to endure cold weather in, with long sleeves and fur lined gloves and vest. She never used a bow but the outfit was perfect for her style of fighting. Every once in a while she would get a look from someone, her clothes toned down her looks but people still noticed.  
  
She had been told that, "She was one of the few princesses to have beauty that matched her wealth." It was a flattering statement though not entirely true, she had always thought of herself as somewhat plain (doesn't everyone?) but knew she was above average. Her large eyes were a deep brown and her main attractive feature. Her nose was strait and proud while her lips were average size, not large like many men found attractive. She had a perfect figure and didn't even need a corset (though she wore one anyway) so she had the right to feel proud of her looks.  
  
However, she was only 16 and things could change. Weight was a very iffy thing that came and went so she wanted to get a husband soon. She should have been married 3 years ago, but she refused all of her suitors. They were either too old, too proud, too cruel, or too stupid. She wanted to find someone that she could rely on and be happy with, not someone that just happened to have the same status as her. But her time was running out so she needed to find him soon.  
  
She didn't want to end up with a guy who only was courting her because she was a princess. She wanted someone who really loved her and the only way she could assure that would be if they didn't know her status. She felt that she should marry someone because of love instead of power as well, so it was a two sided affair.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when something ahead of her started causing a commotion. She looked up to see what it was and was very surprised to see a towering figure farther up in the crowd. He was at least 7 feet tall; He simply loomed above everyone in the city. She also noticed that the color of his face and hands seemed to be unnatural, with a slightly green tinge to them. He had a hood over his face but she thought that his clothes denoted high status. From what she could see of his face, he didn't seem to be too happy. A deep scowl had embedded itself on his lips.  
  
As she watched him move in her direction, a look crossed her face that was not too different from that of the thief she had helped not 10 minutes earlier. The large man was plowing through the crowd and moving in her direction, and it almost seemed as if he were running from something. She knew it was hopeless to try to move; he was moving faster than she could imagine possible. She didn't think she would have been able to move anyway, as her legs had turned to jelly. It all seemed like some kind of bad dream. As he ran through the city, he pushed people out of his way with inhuman strength into buildings, trade posts, and the sewage covered grounds. As he got closer to Chi Chi she held her breath and waited for the inevitable strike.  
  
It would probably send her into a couple of people about 10 feet away and into a trade stand. She closed her eyes when the creature came within 3 feet of her and instinctually flinched. The throw never came though. Instead she was lightly pushed to the side and out of the monster's path.  
  
The push was just barely enough to get her into safety and it set her slightly off balance. She had to shift her weight to keep from falling into the muddy streets. Once she regained her balance, she turned around to see who her savoir was. She was slightly started to see a mere man standing there, though she didn't know why. She backed up a few feet to get farther away while the new figure who also was hooded met the tall man with a punch to the chest. It was powerful enough to make the other back up a few feet. The green-tinged man didn't give up though.  
  
With a yell the creature ran towards her rescuer with some kind of energy forming itself in his pulled back hand. The newer arrival was also preparing some kind of energy. Concentrating it in his staff. They were both yelling out words that were completely foreign to Chi Chi. Then, At the same moment two balls of energy flew at each other, one red and one blue/white, and they immediately started fighting for dominance.  
  
The red blast, belonging to the taller of the two fighters seemed to gain the upper hand as the man poured massive amounts of power into it. She saw his fanged grin as he realized what she'd already observed. The look was quickly wiped off of his face as the blue orb started pushing his back. He poured even more energy into his attack, beginning to look panicked and knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his energy up for too long. All his emotions crossed his face only momentarily before he hid them all again behind whatever wall he had up.  
  
The shorter man's hood had fallen off but otherwise he seemed entirely unaffected by the fight he was waging. She could sense his confidence and felt secure that the attacker would lose. As his blast grew, the red one shrank closer and closer to the tall man. He was still keeping his face unreadable but anyone could tell he hadn't planned on losing. She at least could respect him for going down with dignity and not running. She looked back at the soon to be victor and allowed herself a smile at his unruly hair, spiking up in random places. The tousled hair was strangely alluring to her…  
  
The wild haired man's attack finally overtook the other's; Chi-Chi thought it was because he had given up. The power of the energy sent the man about 20 feet through the air until he landed on his back in the sewage covered streets.  
  
After a few moments, Chi-Chi became aware of her open mouth and closed it quickly. She gathered herself and remembered why she hadn't run off when she had the chance. She turned to thank the man who had saved her and others from painful crashes. Upon turning she made the discovery that he was gone. She sighed in exasperation and looked around for him.  
  
There was a circular clearing where the battle had taken place and villagers and bourgeoisie were gathered around gaping. She let her ego grow after realizing that she was the first to snap out of it. There was a hole in the crowd where the tall man had landed and people were still backing up nervously. She saw movement within the crowd and immediately ran towards it. The people let her through easily and she got to the moving figure in no time.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked in a royal tone.  
  
He whirled around to face her and she was relieved that she was talking to the right man. As she was waiting for his answer she observed that not only was he powerful but handsome. This was someone she could (would be allowed to) fall for. He smiled, it was a kind smile, and he laughed out, "That was an energy blast, princess, I could teach ya how," And after a pause he added, "By the way, the name's Goku. I'm a mage."  
  
Her heart beat a little faster and her breath was a little heavier. He was a mage alright, but she had never heard of a mage who could tell that kind of thing. How did he know she was a princess?  
  
"You just have a royal manner about you, highness."  
  
She looked at him sharply and tried to force a smile, rather unsuccessfully. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She whispered this, afraid that others in the crowd would hear her and think her crazy. The villagers had begun to talk and mill about again but there were enough there that she was worried about them. She was a little too demanding in tone but being rather shaken and impatient, she excused herself for it.  
  
Goku laughed again (she noticed that he did so often) and smiled at her before answering. "You see, I really don't know. I've never read minds before but for some reason I can with you. Piccolo's really smart, he'll probably know. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up." He had his arm behind his head and was laughing somewhat nervously.  
  
She wondered who Piccolo was, briefly entertaining the thought that it was the "sleeping" monster lying 10 feet away. She dismissed the thought as unimportant and instead tried to think of a way to repay her debt to the man. If she thought about it long enough she assumed that he would read her thoughts and answer without her even having to ask. She contemplated: money, gold, fame, a job, a house…  
  
"That last one!" Goku said very loudly.  
  
She thought for a moment. "A house?" He shook his head. She took another moment. "A job?"  
  
When she said that Goku smiled his big toothy smile and nodded enthusiastically. She doubted that it would be much of a problem so she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Come on then"  
  
He began walking behind her but soon he smacked himself in the forehead. "I almost forgot Piccolo! I can't believe it! Hold on a minute, let me go get my friend."  
  
She didn't object and just watched where he was going. As she followed his movements with her eyes, she saw him running towards the fallen man, she gasped. Goku was friends with the man he just threw 20 feet with a ball of energy? She was wary of the idea but she couldn't very well leave the man behind if the person who had helped her was friends. She would have to take his word that Piccolo wasn't going to hurt her. Now that she saw him there, his clothes looked almost like those of a noble. He seemed like a very dignified fellow and she felt bad for him lying in the sewage there.  
  
Goku leaned down next to the one he called Piccolo and she gasped once again when he displayed his amazing strength. He simply lifted up the huge frame of his friend and slung him over his shoulder as if her were a bag of wheat. She shook off her shock and started walking again, making sure Goku followed, but trying to ignore the strange man on his back.  
  
A/N: Well, end of the first chapter. Basically just an intro, not to everyone, but you gotta wait for the rest! Tell me what you think, please leave a review with any comments or suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. If I did, it wouldn't be the same series. The reason for these stupid disclaimers still manages to elude me. I can't seem to understand how someone would think that an author on fanfiction.net would be the creator….  
  
A/N: This is an A/U story that takes place in a medieval age or possibly enlightenment (because of political situations) fantasy world. Not all the characters are included in the story but you can be pretty sure to expect Vegita and Bulma as well as Goku, Chi Chi and Piccolo. The story is very different but I'm trying very hard to keep the characters ….in character. I know basically everything needed to know about the series so if there's something that seems off, that's most likely how I meant it to be but feel free to ask about it.  
  
What's so Wrong with Being Happy?  
  
Surprise Meetings  
  
Chi-Chi struggled to keep her temper under control as she stared at the merchant across from her. "You're telling me that an apple costs 13 daki? That's more than the royal market charges!"  
  
"Iah'm sorry ma'am. Iah'm not in control of them prices. I jus' sell the merchandize fer me da."  
  
Well.. he wasn't the merchant… but she would be back to talk to that cheating scum! She growled as she slammed her money on the table. "There's 10 daki, I'm taking the apple."  
  
The merchant's son just stared dumbly at her retreating form and picked up the 10 daki coin before smiling, "Well, tha' went better'n usual"  
  
Chi-Chi was in town.. a treat for her, but it could really be aggravating. She took a bite out of her apple and walked down the road. Her fuming retreated as she thanked the gods that she didn't have to deal with scandalous merchants every day. Even if she didn't like the palace laws she knew that she had a pretty lax environment for a princess and that others had life a lot worse. She prided herself for realizing this and that caused her to be a little egotistical.  
  
A thin, waifish boy caught her attention and she grinned a little playfully. 'I wonder what in kami's name he could be doing crouching by a jewel stand'' She thought, the sarcasm becoming almost tangible.  
  
She cautiously traveled over to the teenage thief without drawing the attention of the merchant and knelt beside the boy. He didn't even notice her at first because he was so intent on his prey, waiting for an opening. She cleared her throat to draw his attention to her.  
  
His eyes widened when he heard that sound right behind him. She could see him shaking slightly as his head slowly turned towards her, eyes still wide with fear. Deciding to 'play' with him a little first, she looked down her nose at him. A stern expression was written across her face. She kept his gaze locked onto hers as her hands moved towards her hips. She opened her mouth and the boy flinched, prepared for the verbal barrage.  
  
He opened his eyes curiously when he heard a giggle. Soon there was loud laughing behind him and his eyes widened. She smiled down at him and handed him a bag of gold coins…100, equal to 1,000 daki. The boys eyes widened even more to the point where she was afraid they might fall out of his skull. He wasn't a stupid kid though, so, after a few moments of gaping open mouthed and moving his gaze back and forth between the two anomalies, he pulled himself together and stood up straight. He was taller than she, Chi-Chi noticed. He just looked younger than he was. He took her hand in his and shook it vigorously while spouting out, in his lower class accent, "Thank ya muchly lady!" before running off down the road giddily but still with the cautious gate of a thief.  
  
Chi-Chi was definitely pleased to have helped the boy. A smile was plastered across her face and her heart beat quickly. 'Such a thrill from one small reaction…. Amazing…' She starting walking as thoughts ran through her mind taking her into a different world, while her body moved of it's own accord.  
  
'It's funny how you always take things for granted until you see someone with a worse life. Life's finally given me a way to appreciate it. Suppose it wanted some recognition,' she giggled a little at her inner joke. Anyone looking at her must have thought her crazy but she was too lost in her own thoughts to notice. 'I wonder if other royalty ever realize why they're unhappy. Do any of them realize that no matter how much they try to make themselves feel higher than others or order others around they won't be satisfied? I suppose that's why some hunt, and others fence. They at least do something with their time, of course, they're still unhappy. They don't realize that dong things themselves or helping others is what gives you satisfaction with your life… to know that this was your own work. The fact that that person is smiling because of you…' Chi-Chi continued to smile absently.  
  
She began to reflect on How had she convinced her parents to let her go out to the cities to complete what she felt she was put there to do.  
  
Her typical royal family never approved of her escapades into the city (they always caught her when she snuck out) so she convinced them that because she wouldn't stop going she could take care of herself in the city by learning a defense. She chose one that was rarely practiced in her country so that it couldn't be defended against, known as kung fu. Her parents reluctantly consented, knowing they couldn't stop her, but were displeased again when she broke the news that she would need different, (as in: "not royal") clothing. She could never do a roundhouse kick to defend herself with a dress on. She needed to wear pants.  
  
She ended up wearing a warrior's outfit. Something fit for a ranger: A shirt similar to a tunic but tight fitting that split to allow movement of the legs. The shirt ended at about her mid thigh and showed pants underneath from her belt down, shown through the side slits. Her boots were fine to be exposed to the sewage covered ground and it was an outfit warm enough for her to endure cold weather in, with long sleeves and fur lined gloves and vest. She never used a bow but the outfit was perfect for her style of fighting. Every once in a while she would get a look from someone, her clothes toned down her looks but people still noticed.  
  
She had been told that, "She was one of the few princesses to have beauty that matched her wealth." It was a flattering statement though not entirely true, she had always thought of herself as somewhat plain (doesn't everyone?) but knew she was above average. Her large eyes were a deep brown and her main attractive feature. Her nose was strait and proud while her lips were average size, not large like many men found attractive. She had a perfect figure and didn't even need a corset (though she wore one anyway) so she had the right to feel proud of her looks.  
  
However, she was only 16 and things could change. Weight was a very iffy thing that came and went so she wanted to get a husband soon. She should have been married 3 years ago, but she refused all of her suitors. They were either too old, too proud, too cruel, or too stupid. She wanted to find someone that she could rely on and be happy with, not someone that just happened to have the same status as her. But her time was running out so she needed to find him soon.  
  
She didn't want to end up with a guy who only was courting her because she was a princess. She wanted someone who really loved her and the only way she could assure that would be if they didn't know her status. She felt that she should marry someone because of love instead of power as well, so it was a two sided affair.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when something ahead of her started causing a commotion. She looked up to see what it was and was very surprised to see a towering figure farther up in the crowd. He was at least 7 feet tall; He simply loomed above everyone in the city. She also noticed that the color of his face and hands seemed to be unnatural, with a slightly green tinge to them. He had a hood over his face but she thought that his clothes denoted high status. From what she could see of his face, he didn't seem to be too happy. A deep scowl had embedded itself on his lips.  
  
As she watched him move in her direction, a look crossed her face that was not too different from that of the thief she had helped not 10 minutes earlier. The large man was plowing through the crowd and moving in her direction, and it almost seemed as if he were running from something. She knew it was hopeless to try to move; he was moving faster than she could imagine possible. She didn't think she would have been able to move anyway, as her legs had turned to jelly. It all seemed like some kind of bad dream. As he ran through the city, he pushed people out of his way with inhuman strength into buildings, trade posts, and the sewage covered grounds. As he got closer to Chi Chi she held her breath and waited for the inevitable strike.  
  
It would probably send her into a couple of people about 10 feet away and into a trade stand. She closed her eyes when the creature came within 3 feet of her and instinctually flinched. The throw never came though. Instead she was lightly pushed to the side and out of the monster's path.  
  
The push was just barely enough to get her into safety and it set her slightly off balance. She had to shift her weight to keep from falling into the muddy streets. Once she regained her balance, she turned around to see who her savoir was. She was slightly started to see a mere man standing there, though she didn't know why. She backed up a few feet to get farther away while the new figure who also was hooded met the tall man with a punch to the chest. It was powerful enough to make the other back up a few feet. The green-tinged man didn't give up though.  
  
With a yell the creature ran towards her rescuer with some kind of energy forming itself in his pulled back hand. The newer arrival was also preparing some kind of energy. Concentrating it in his staff. They were both yelling out words that were completely foreign to Chi Chi. Then, At the same moment two balls of energy flew at each other, one red and one blue/white, and they immediately started fighting for dominance.  
  
The red blast, belonging to the taller of the two fighters seemed to gain the upper hand as the man poured massive amounts of power into it. She saw his fanged grin as he realized what she'd already observed. The look was quickly wiped off of his face as the blue orb started pushing his back. He poured even more energy into his attack, beginning to look panicked and knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his energy up for too long. All his emotions crossed his face only momentarily before he hid them all again behind whatever wall he had up.  
  
The shorter man's hood had fallen off but otherwise he seemed entirely unaffected by the fight he was waging. She could sense his confidence and felt secure that the attacker would lose. As his blast grew, the red one shrank closer and closer to the tall man. He was still keeping his face unreadable but anyone could tell he hadn't planned on losing. She at least could respect him for going down with dignity and not running. She looked back at the soon to be victor and allowed herself a smile at his unruly hair, spiking up in random places. The tousled hair was strangely alluring to her…  
  
The wild haired man's attack finally overtook the other's; Chi-Chi thought it was because he had given up. The power of the energy sent the man about 20 feet through the air until he landed on his back in the sewage covered streets.  
  
After a few moments, Chi-Chi became aware of her open mouth and closed it quickly. She gathered herself and remembered why she hadn't run off when she had the chance. She turned to thank the man who had saved her and others from painful crashes. Upon turning she made the discovery that he was gone. She sighed in exasperation and looked around for him.  
  
There was a circular clearing where the battle had taken place and villagers and bourgeoisie were gathered around gaping. She let her ego grow after realizing that she was the first to snap out of it. There was a hole in the crowd where the tall man had landed and people were still backing up nervously. She saw movement within the crowd and immediately ran towards it. The people let her through easily and she got to the moving figure in no time.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked in a royal tone.  
  
He whirled around to face her and she was relieved that she was talking to the right man. As she was waiting for his answer she observed that not only was he powerful but handsome. This was someone she could (would be allowed to) fall for. He smiled, it was a kind smile, and he laughed out, "That was an energy blast, princess, I could teach ya how," And after a pause he added, "By the way, the name's Goku. I'm a mage."  
  
Her heart beat a little faster and her breath was a little heavier. He was a mage alright, but she had never heard of a mage who could tell that kind of thing. How did he know she was a princess?  
  
"You just have a royal manner about you, highness."  
  
She looked at him sharply and tried to force a smile, rather unsuccessfully. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She whispered this, afraid that others in the crowd would hear her and think her crazy. The villagers had begun to talk and mill about again but there were enough there that she was worried about them. She was a little too demanding in tone but being rather shaken and impatient, she excused herself for it.  
  
Goku laughed again (she noticed that he did so often) and smiled at her before answering. "You see, I really don't know. I've never read minds before but for some reason I can with you. Piccolo's really smart, he'll probably know. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up." He had his arm behind his head and was laughing somewhat nervously.  
  
She wondered who Piccolo was, briefly entertaining the thought that it was the "sleeping" monster lying 10 feet away. She dismissed the thought as unimportant and instead tried to think of a way to repay her debt to the man. If she thought about it long enough she assumed that he would read her thoughts and answer without her even having to ask. She contemplated: money, gold, fame, a job, a house…  
  
"That last one!" Goku said very loudly.  
  
She thought for a moment. "A house?" He shook his head. She took another moment. "A job?"  
  
When she said that Goku smiled his big toothy smile and nodded enthusiastically. She doubted that it would be much of a problem so she just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Come on then"  
  
He began walking behind her but soon he smacked himself in the forehead. "I almost forgot Piccolo! I can't believe it! Hold on a minute, let me go get my friend."  
  
She didn't object and just watched where he was going. As she followed his movements with her eyes, she saw him running towards the fallen man, she gasped. Goku was friends with the man he just threw 20 feet with a ball of energy? She was wary of the idea but she couldn't very well leave the man behind if the person who had helped her was friends. She would have to take his word that Piccolo wasn't going to hurt her. Now that she saw him there, his clothes looked almost like those of a noble. He seemed like a very dignified fellow and she felt bad for him lying in the sewage there.  
  
Goku leaned down next to the one he called Piccolo and she gasped once again when he displayed his amazing strength. He simply lifted up the huge frame of his friend and slung him over his shoulder as if her were a bag of wheat. She shook off her shock and started walking again, making sure Goku followed, but trying to ignore the strange man on his back.  
  
A/N: Well, end of the first chapter. Basically just an intro, not to everyone, but you gotta wait for the rest! Tell me what you think, please leave a review with any comments or suggestions. 


	2. ow! my face!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I have the desire to, I would screw it up and then people would hate me…*pout*  
  
A/N: Sorry about that last chapter, I didn't realize that it was double posted but thanks for pointing it out. This chapter is still setting things up. Sorry it takes so long for me to update but I have a really busy schedule and school is evil, especially mine. 3 hours of homework a night is treacherous. Hope you enjoy the chapter! *grin*  
  
  
  
What's so Wrong with Being Happy?  
  
-Ow, my Face!!  
  
  
  
When they arrived back at the palace, Chi Chi began to worry. If she took back her "hero" her family would think that she couldn't defend herself. And what would they think of her bringing the attacker home? It wasn't exactly the most desirable situation. She turned back toward Goku before entering the throne room and whispered as quietly as she could manage, "How did we meet?"  
  
"What do you mean?" a confused expression crossed his face.  
  
"I can't tell them that you saved me because they'll think that I can't defend myself."  
  
"Well, I suppose I could have been giving a show of power or something…" he scratched his head and stared at the ceiling for a moment.  
  
Chi Chi was a little bit unsure but figured that the story would convince her parents. They knew that she was looking for someone out in the city anyways. They had accepted the fact that she wouldn't marry any suitor's that had seen her yet and believed that if she really wanted to mess up her life it was her own fault. They had other daughters. So they would assume that Goku was a love interest, she wasn't sure of it herself but she thought him attractive enough. She pulled him along the rest of the hallway and into the throne room.  
  
When they arrived in the room a couple of guards tried to take Piccolo from Goku, an obviously well intentioned gesture. But Goku would not be swayed from carrying his heavy burden over his shoulders. It didn't make sense to Chi Chi but she wouldn't question it.  
  
The end of the carpet signaled that the people walking should kneel but Chi Chi seemed to ignore it. The king was her father though so Goku didn't take any chances. He bent down to one knee while Piccolo was still slung over his shoulder and the king was impressed.  
  
Chi Chi stifled a giggle at the strange looking scene in front of her. Goku was at least a foot shorter and thinner than the man he carried so the burden on his shoulders seemed gigantic in comparison to his kneeling form. After she got her laughter under control she turned to her father and started explaining what had happened. Her fake story seemed to completely fool her father who thought it was simply delightful to have a mage in the palace staff, but he still wondered about one thing…  
  
"What of your friend, young Goku? What would he do for the palace?"  
  
"Sir, Piccolo was a member of parliament under the rule of the conquered kingdom of King Vegita. He could serve under you, he was known for his loyalty and was very smart about business."  
  
"Well, that seems easy enough to do. You know, young mage, you can look at me. I don't really mind. And come to think of it, why should you kneel either?" The king was laughing good naturedly now, as his daughter had been a few minutes before.  
  
Goku moved his gaze from the ground up to the face of the hospitable man who had agreed to give him a job. The king seemed almost like a joke. He had a huge structure. He was tall and very wide, his robes were dull and brown and his crown was a helmet with horns on the side. He figured that this must be the legendary Ox King. It would make sense, for the countryside was covered with livestock. He used to be quite a despotic ruler, striking fear into all of his subjects, but when he followed the example of other kingdom's and adopted a constitutional monarchy, parliament had let him know what the people thought of him. The Ox king, being kind at heart felt bad, and now his kingdom was known to be one of the happiest and fairest. Not to mention beautiful ('like his daughter', added Goku unconsciously). Goku allowed himself to smile at the king and thanked him very vigorously.  
  
Goku stood up and turned around to be led to his and Piccolo's rooms. Chi- Chi knew Goku's would be next to hers without ever asking. Her father was very …kind, (I suppose you could call it that) when it came to the matter of men. He was a very lenient and kind man but was always worried about the safety of his children. Chi-Chi wasn't sure where Piccolo's room would be. There was a possibility that it would be next to Goku's but she wasn't sure her father would be to thrilled about a very large, strange man so close to her room. He hadn't met the him yet.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled gratefully at her father and said a few words of parting, giving him a big hug, before leaving after the men and guards to go to her room.  
  
Her father allowed his smile to grow substantially as his daughter trotted out of the room. He had a good feeling about that mage, even if Chi-Chi was lying about how they met. He figured she had a good reason. If Chi-Chi was wise in her marriage he and his wife decided they would support her, though she didn't know it yet. He hoped she chose the mage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi was happily strolling down the hall when she heard a loud growl from around the corner. Her smile quickly faded as her lips drew into a straight line. She stopped momentarily, to shocked to do much else, before crouching into a fighting stance. She smiled a little about how quick her reflexes were. When nothing came around the corner, she inched her way towards it. She knew something was there. She jumped around and kicked the threat in the face. She fell automatically back into her defensive stance and looked at the offender. It was Piccolo. His hood had finally fallen off when she kicked him and she gasped at what she saw.  
  
He wasn't human at all! His ears were what first caught her attention. Large and pointed and.. green. There was some kind of make up he was wearing to conceal his green coloring and he didn't bother to put it on them. He was bald, obviously naturally and had antennae. There were no eyebrows, just bone structure. No lashes, no hair at all…His faced was fixed in a glare and his eyes were completely black. She just gaped at him for a minute while he shook his head.  
  
"I'm just getting on everybody's good side today" he muttered to himself while rubbing his forehead. He realized his mistake when she noticed his long black fingernails. She finally shook herself out of her shock and screamed, using her full lung capacity. "GOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DID YOU BRING IN MY PALACE!!!???? HE'S A MONSTER!!!!!"  
  
"You do know I can hear you, right" … 'probably better than you can' Piccolo added on silently and rubbed his temples to get the ringing out of his head. His sensitive ears were close to the point of bleeding from her loud outburst and he wanted to blast himself to end the miserable headache he was feeling. Chi-Chi gasped for breath and ignored his comment, he deserved to hear it, he was a… a… he was different!  
  
Goku ran into Piccolo's back as he rounded the corner. He growled and turned to the shorter man, "You're closer to her breed.. what's wrong with her?"  
  
Goku just put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "I think you just scared her Piccolo."  
  
"Scared her?" He looked at Chi Chi with one eyebrow ridge raised and sighed. 'at least she didn't faint like most do.' honestly, that was the only reason he wasn't quite sure she was scared. That, and his head was all muddled from the powerful buzzing filling it.  
  
Chi Chi looked back and forth between the two warriors standing there, before her fear got the better of her and blackness took over her senses. The last thing she heard was an exasperated, "great" before she blacked out entirely.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I'm not taking care of this Goku. You can just bring her back to her room yourself."  
  
"I can't go into the room of a lady, Piccolo! I'm a guy!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? You think it's better that she lies here out in the hall?" Piccolo was beginning to get really agitated with the man standing across from him.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right… but why don't you do it? You're the one who doesn't have a sex, it wouldn't matter if you did it."  
  
Piccolo's patience was draining fast. "My room isn't as close as yours, and she scared of me. What if she woke up while I was carrying her to her room or while I was in there!?" He tried to keep his voice down and his patience under control but it was beginning to slip from his command by the end and his voice was raising. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling at the black haired man across from him and continued. "Just pick her up and put.. her.. in.. her.. room."  
  
"Alright, alright. Just calm down."  
  
Piccolo growled as a response and stalked across the hall to his room, mumbling about looking in the mirror for wounds and getting another one. Before Piccolo shut his door, he added, "Meet me outside later to spar." It wasn't a question. His door slammed.  
  
Goku chuckled softly to himself before he lifted Chi-Chi up and cradled her in his arms. Somehow he felt as though she belonged there but shook that feeling off quickly. 'I've got more important things to worry about.' He reprimanded himself. Bulma would be here soon to find him. She wouldn't be able to enlist him if he was working under the Ox King's rule but he had a feeling she would find a way to do it anyway. They had been friends for years but she was starting to scare him with her talk of "dragonballs", whatever those were supposed to be.  
  
They were close to her room when Chi-Chi jumped up and grabbed onto Goku's Tunic. She buried her face in his chest and started whimpering, not quite realizing who he was, "Daddy.. is he gone, daddy? He's horrible. I don't know what made me let that Goku boy bring that beast here. Please tell me he's gone…" She started crying out of fear. She was obviously still dazed.  
  
He wasn't quite sure what to do but he let his instincts take over. An arm came around to encircle her back and she calmed down. Listening to the heartbeat of her "dad" she snuggled into his warm body and fell directly into sleep. "I love you daddy," she mumbled in her dream. Goku just smiled down at her as he made his way to her room.  
  
****____****____****----____----****----____----****____****____****  
  
  
  
While Goku was bringing his princess to her room two things happened simultaneously. Piccolo, feeling his headache grow increasingly worse, exited through his window and flew out to the countryside. The other occurrence involved a blue haired girl entering the ox-king's capital city with her two bodyguards.  
  
  
  
A/N: please please review. I would really appreciate it. Flames are welcome. Just tell me what you like, don't like, just say hi.. whatever you want.. please review though.  
  
p.s. kami, I hate begging. 


	3. the dream

A/N: Um.. sorry it takes me so long to update, it's just that school is evil and I had this great idea for another story, so I started on that too. Now… on with the reading.  
  
Oh yeah… heh. Disclaimer: I'm a fan of DBZ and I'm actually really glad I don't own it. So.. yeah, don't get me confused with Akira Toriyama, even though he's a guy.. and I'm not!  
  
What's so Wrong with Being Happy?  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams  
  
  
  
The golden red of the sunset was as vibrant as a king's robes and she could almost taste the berry red sky. Falling back against one of the many pine trees around her she felt breathless. She had been running all day from something she didn't know. She breathed quickly, dispelling the old air and breathing in the pine smell of her proximity. She was contented here and she wished she could stay, but the haunting always came back, something moving behind and driving her forwards.  
  
The fact that she hadn't identified her shadow was really bothering her. She always liked to know everything about a situation. Her strength couldn't work against an invisible opponent anyways. If she couldn't figure out who was trailing her, she would have no defense. She clenched her hands into fists and growled a little. She would wait this time and face her opponent.  
  
She turned around and saw a blue haired girl standing there with one hand in Goku's while the other held a little orange ball. She woke up with a start.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku hadn't been able to squirm out of Chi-Chi's grasp after she had fallen asleep, so he was sitting next to her bed. He was falling to sleep himself when her fist clenched around his shirt and pulled him nearly on top of her. He started blushing a little and tried to pull back without waking her up.  
  
Her grip loosened and he sighed in relief. He began to get up and walk away when a voice from behind him asked, "Just where do you think you're going Goku? Before you do anything you're going to tell me just what you're doing in my room."  
  
Goku sweatdropped a little. He turned around slowly, very, very slowly, and saw a glaring/smirking Chi-Chi. He gathered up his courage and began explaining to her that someone needed to bring her to her room after she fainted and she hadn't let go of his shirt so he couldn't leave, all the while he was mentally cursing Piccolo.  
  
"Uh.. your dream doesn't seem like it was very happy… what was it about." He asked, trying to change the subject. Unfortunately for him, Chi-Chi wasn't so easily swayed.  
  
"So you're saying that I didn't dream that Piccolo was a monster?" She actually sounded worried.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call him a monster, but yeah, he's really not human." He said quickly, trying to calm her down. She looked like she could faint again at any moment. "Chi, really, he's harmless…" '…to us at least' he added on mentally.  
  
It took a little while, but eventually Goku calmed Chi-Chi down enough that she actually remembered her dream. She began to tell Goku and he was very startled at her revelation that a blue haired girl with an orange globe was in it. Sounded like Bulma to him. He wondered vaguely about where she was right then.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma glared at the people milling about the city. She turned to Yamcha and nodded for him to part a way for her. He began to push people aside and she followed him. People gathered along the sides of her path, watching the proud woman walk past. There were some murmurs through the group about Bulma the Sorceress, but many just passed her off as a look alike. Why would Bulma be in their town?  
  
She watched as more and more people became nervous. They were beginning to realize just who she was. She motioned for Krillin to keep up behind her. He was lagging a little because he felt insignificant. She couldn't have guards with inferiority complexes. Krillin began to look more confident as the people shank back in fear around the group. 'Yes that's right, Bulma the "sorceress" is here' she thought as she looked at the mindless masses about her.  
  
She was kind of disgusted to see so many minds either wasted or just mush to begin with. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was stupidity. Her claim to fame was as a sorceress, but she wasn't one. She didn't know the first thing about magic or how to do it. She lacked the skill. What she had was a brain. A very powerful one at that. She had mastered so many levels of science that she had invented several different machines. Her fellow apprentices were scared off as well as her teacher, claiming that she was an evil witch. It didn't help that she was left handed. She was definitely different, and when people confront something different, their natural instinct is to fear it.  
  
She focused on the castle ahead of her again. 'I know where you are Goku, and you're going to help me get the dragonballs whether you want to or not!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo sat out in the forest meditating. He thought that he felt Bulma's presence but wasn't sure. She hadn't followed them, had she? He brushed it off and continued meditating while hovering several feet in the air.  
  
A/N: Oh ho! The plot thickens! Can Chi-Chi see the future, what exactly is Bulma planning, and what will Goku do when he finds out that Bulma is almost at the castle? Find out next time on.. uh.. something. Yeah, whatever. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed it really means a lot to me. (. Please review folks! 


	4. Bulma Arrives

A/N: Well, well, look who's back from the dead. Yeah, that's right. Sorry about the very very long delay. I had a lot of homework and now school's just about out, leaving me with time to work on my fics. I've started on another one, which is sorta a Gohan Torture fic but not quite. I'm quite pleased with it and it would be great if you kept your eye open for it. Anyway.. on with the fic!  
  
Oops.. almost forgot the disclaimer! I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
What's so Wrong with Being Happy?  
  
Bulma Arrives  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi had left her room and were now wandering the halls aimlessly. They didn't have any set destination or anywhere they would have to be for the rest of the night. Suddenly it struck Goku, "I should really see how Piccolo's doing, I think you may have bruised his face and his ears are probably still ringing."  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Even if she didn't like the green man—whatever he was, she hadn't meant to cause him pain… not much at least. "All right Goku," she agreed. "Let's go"  
  
They made their way to Piccolo's room and knocked on the door a few times before Goku became impatient and simply broke it down. The Princess was slightly phased by his strength but enough strange things had happened that day that she didn't let it really get to her. Goku entered the room first, as Chi-Chi didn't want to walk in on the other man in case he was indecent or… something.  
  
Goku called out Piccolo's name a few times before turning back to the woman still standing by the door. "He's not here," he said, slightly miffed. He was expecting Piccolo to be meditating or sleeping, though he wasn't sure that his green companion slept at all. The mage shrugged and brushed it off. He walked back through the door and smiled at Chi-Chi. They began to walk down the hall again.  
  
A low rumble interrupted their walk this time. Goku looked down at his stomach, surprised. Then he looked back at the girl he was walking with with confusion written all over his face. "It wasn't my stomach." He stated, confusing Chi-Chi as well. Why the hell would his stomach make a noise like that?  
  
She shook her head at him, a little bit of pity, or maybe it was apprehensiveness visible in her dark brown eyes. "That's the drawbridge, you silly oaf!" That clinched it, she thought he was insane. He then realized something. He glanced around nervously and, not finding what he was looking for, rested his cautious gaze upon her. "what time is it?" Chi- Chi was slightly taken aback by this seemingly random question but estimated that it was around nine thirty. Goku got even more figity.  
  
Chi-Chi began to realize what he might be a little worried about. Who would come to a palace this late. And why had she not been informed of a visitor. She should have been, it seemed that they had to have been expecting someone because no one got past the drawbridge after it was dark unless they had been invited. She grabbed her companions wrist and dragged him along behind her, eager to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside the castle, Bulma was tinkering with a new invention. If she threw it at the drawbridge she should be able to blow out the ropes of the chains holding the drawbridge. Then she could easily get inside. She glanced at her body guards and winked. Tossing the little gadget at the castle, she soon found that she had horrible aim and the small machine fell into the water about ten feet to the right of the drawbridge, not even halfway across the moat.  
  
She pouted a little and handed another one of her inventions to Yamcha, who threw it easily at the bridge. It started it descent slowly and Bulma winched slightly at how loud it was. She put her game face back on and waited patiently for the bridge to fully descend.  
  
When they were able to get to the castle. Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin didn't hesitate. They walked across the drawbridge, full of confidence. They reached the palace doors and her two companions easily pushed it open. Upon stepping inside, they were faced with five or six angry girls, a woman who looked very grouchy, a very large man, several slaves, and the man she was looking for: Goku… with a girl attached to his arm? Wonders never cease!  
  
She strolled up to the tall man, completely disregarding all others present and spoke in her calm, mature voice, "Goku, I need you to help me find the dragonballs. I only have one and I intend to have my wish. Now, you're stronger than both our friends here and the more help, the better. It will be great Goku, come on! Lots of adventure and fights." Goku sighed, then he was filled with rage towards Piccolo. Had he been a traitor and told Bulma where he was? That was the only explanation he could think of for his discovery of his 'hiding place' and he fumed as he tried to locate his 'friend's" ki.  
  
A/N: OOO! Goku's pissed. Christ, I'd hate to have to deal with him when he was in that state! Anyways.. please review! 


End file.
